


Waking the princess.

by Fondation86



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Writing Exercise, something went wrong with the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fondation86/pseuds/Fondation86
Summary: We were lied to. There are true parts in the tale, but, not the ones you'd think.





	Waking the princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me while writing something else.   
> Constructive criticism is more than welcome, I'm sharing to improve my writting.

We were lied to. Everyone knows the tale of the sleeping beauty, how the cursed girl was kissed awake by a prince after a hundred years of sleeping.

Oh, there are some trues parts in that tale. Not the ones you'd think. 

Yes, a beautiful young female was forced into a deep sleep, but she was not a princess. She was powerfull though, more than most queens had ever been. She lived in a stronghold, and had many ennemies. And yes, it was a curse that made her sleep. A curse send by a group of dedicated wizards, not an isolated and irate witch. And it didn't took sixteen years to happen.

As for the weapon chosen to carry the curse, it wasn't a quill, but a sharp and cursed dagger that spilled more than a drop of blood. It didn't happened because of her ignorance, but after she fought the one sent to oppose her.

As for the end of the curse, it did took a long time, probably more than the hundred years of the tale. It took until the story was forgotten aalong with the reason to stay away from the grounds, for her to be discovered. And that part is true, it was a young prince who did so. He fought the thorny bushes around her resting place, those were time's work, not part of the curse. After all, who could expect an abandonned place to stay well groomed, without anyone to keep Nature to take her place?

So, our young prince found the sleeping beauty, and he awoke her.   
It wasn't exactly a true love kiss, as the more modern versions want us to believe.   
First, how a true love could blossom with someone you only saw, never heard and even less communicate with? And even if it was possible, it would be a one-sided thing. Really, make people believe a kiss from a complete stranger when in a vulnerable state is the way for a woman's (or anyone's really) heart should be classified as crime.

Truth is, when the young prince found the sleeper, he was enraptured by her beauty. And so, he decided to abuse of her. The kiss was only the start of his assault, and he had started to denude her. Probably his mistake.   
Yes, it was the kiss that awoke the beauty. Not because it was that good, or because any kind of love. But the prince had hurt himself on the thorns, not a lot, but enough that some blood had been shed. And some of that blood had smeared up to his lips, and the kiss transfered it to the Sleeping Beauty, breaking the curse. 

And then, the dragon raised, changed into her more formidable form and eat the idiot who believed all women were only here to do his will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this whole thing. I'm afraid I was tired of the usual sexism in those tales. Thank you if you read it all.


End file.
